dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice/Dante
Stats *Age: 14 *Sex: Female *Height: 5'7 *Weight: 145 lbs *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye color: Right eye Green, Left eye Blue *Orientation: Striaght as a sqiggly line *Status: Owner of many slaves *Ethnicity: Japanese/American *Fears: Needles, The Dark, Spiders, Being Bullied *Weapons: Meat Clever, Chain, Dodge Ball *Current Residence: Purple Pimp Hat Mansion *Notorious for: Jumping on couches and beds, getting hurt, being in danger, being the pysco of the group Background Alice (sometimes Dante) is an active member in the temporary chat room. She uses the pink Icon while in the chatrooms. One day at the Pandora Asylum, Alice found the dollars website on a computer she sto-errr...i mean borrowed from a worker. And shortly after met Izaya and Shizuo. She became good friends with them. And then she thought of the Purple Pimp Hats, which was then founded by her, Izaya and Shizuo. "The Purple Pimp Hats: The Newest and Most Shizayalicious Color Gang in Ikebukuro." was then born. As time passed she decided to break out of the Asylum so she could be with her friends more. So now she resides within the Purple Pimp Hats Mansion, unless the people in white come back and take her away. She has made many friends but her closest friends are Kiki, Izaya, Ryu-Chan and Shizuo. She enjoys teasing Izaya and Shizuo about their relationship and often makes sexual tension between them with the help of Shinra. She always getting hurt and being in danger and is usually protected by Izaya or Ryu. Though she has died twice. Though she hates drama she always seems to be caught up up in it, either online or in real life. Her temper usually gets the best of her where she becomnes infuriated and usually ends up cussing or typing in all caps. But afterwards ends up an emotional wreck where she cries and becomes depressed. She hates trolls with a firey passion in her soul. She says they make her lose her sanity and after a bad troll infestiation shes always ends up being tempted to go back to the Asylum, but everyone talks her out of it. She hates when people around her argue and fight over things, espicually her loved ones. It reminds her of her parents divorce, which are memories she tries to block. When Izaya and Shizuo fought she said they sounded like her parents and had a break down trying to make them stop. Though she hasnt admitted, she thinks of the PPH as her secnd dysfunctional family, so when she heard Shizuo moving it brought back the memories of her Dad leaving. At the moment, she attends school everyday, but tries to come on at least for an hour everyday, just to keep in contact with her friends and with the PPH. Purple Pimp Hats Alice is First in Command and is the one who originally came up with the idea of PPH. She gives out all orders and is in control. Her second in command is Izaya, her third in command is Shizuo, and her fourth in command is Ryu. She didn't really know where this came from, but thought would be cool to be in a color gang. Though she tries to be tough and stand up for herself her gang members usually come and protect her. Nicknames As most of the PPH members so, she has gained nicknames over the month that they have been togther. *Boss: Shizuo and Izaya call her this mostly, because she is essentially their boss and they must follow her orders. *Sir: Ryu's nickname for her. Another way of showing her authority over the PPH. Dante Dante is her other self, or evil side as she calls him. No one really knows the origin of how he came to be, only that he has resided in Alice since she was in the Asylum. He is a flirt and a ladies man, though mostly focuses on Ryu-Chan. He claims to be bisexual but has only shown affection for girls, execpt for Keiichi. He his disliked by Izaya though he doesn't know why and usually makes fun of Alice infront of him. He only comes out when Alice is angry and has a thirst for blood. Dante was the main reason that Alice escaped from the asylum so easily. It isn't sure what is he, but has shown to create lighting on hism arm to fight and has incredible strength, but not as strong as Shizuo. And Izaya calls him a mix between Shizuo and himself. It was revieled that Dante is actually a demon who came to Alice to protect her, at the cost of half her soul. Alice works as a medium to allow Dante to be seen in the human world. He used Alice's body to kill eveyone in the Asylum to allow Alice escaped, though Alice had seem to lost memory of that until she had a nightmare about it and confessed what she did to Izaya and Kei-Chan Relationships: Izaya: Izaya is the probably the closest to Alice, as he is her second in command. She enjoys teasing him and making him mad, though she does have some respect for him, just not alot. As Izaya is protective over her she tends to have fights with him with usually ends up with her pinned on the floor. Whenever people mention Izalice, unlike Izaya, she goes along with it, making Izaya very uncomfortable and flustered. She loves Izaya and text him constantly. They usually plan how to get Shizaya going or how to get him back. Shizuo: Thogh they aren't that close to each other she stills thinks Shizuo is amazing!! She enjoys teasing him and Izaya about they're relationship, but hasn't done so since the "Break-Up". She tries to keep close with Shizuo and talk to him at times. But thing she really admires is his Bitchin' Hair :D that hair is grrrrreeeeeaaaaaat. Kiki: One of her best friends on the chats. They usually go on crazy adventures with eachother. They are both obsessed with Alice in the Kingdom of Hearts and usually end up talking about sooner or later during the day. She loves her very much and tries to protect her when shit goes down. Short Stories The night was cold and breezy, a girl on the ledge, deciding what to do. Should she fall, or stay in this hell of a life? So many problems with her, so many bad things in her life. And so few good. She leaned forward, had enough of this life, no one would miss her. She was never noticed, just another face in a crowd. A lonely, broken face. So close to falling, she could feel the air rushing to her face. But a hand wrapped around her wrist and stopped her fall. Her Savior pulled her into a tight embrace, warming her with love. "Life isn't as bad as you make it." he whispered into her ear. Maybe there was hope for her in this life. Maybe, just maybe, someone actually cared for her some where. Category:Users